


Stranger Than Your Sympathy

by Yamiga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Draco left Harry for Astoria, the brunette felt as if his world was about to fall apart. Being kicked out of the house on his own birthday was not Harry's only problem: he was pregnant. Now, bumping into Draco and his family almost eleven years later, causes problems that Harry wanted to avoid and reopens wounds that the brunette believed were sealed years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos? Come estas? Okay...anyway, this is also a story I did a while back, but this is the newer version of it, the less ugly one and a better plot line one. I want you all to tell me what you think about it. Judging by the feeback I get, I may or may not continue. If you like it, Please tell me...without any further adieu, here we go.**  
_

* * *

_It was a late rainy day of July thirty first, Harry stood idly by the window, attempting to count the rain as it hit the glass surface. Every once in awhile, he glanced at the clock and sighed._ __**  
**_Draco wasn't home yet, perhaps he had forgotten that it was Harry's birthday. Sighing once again, Harry made his way to the couch and sat down._  
 _Unknowingly, he placed his hands on his stomach and grinned just a bit. Things, were going to be different, very different now, and he just needed Draco to hurry up so he could tell him. Sure, it was Harry's birthday but this little 'thing' would serve as a gift for both of them._

_Like an answer from heaven, the front door opened revealing a very wet Draco Malfoy. Harry felt his heart race as the blond walked past him and swiftly placed his wet coat on the hanging rack._

_"Draco," Harry stood up and walked over to him. "Do you know what day it is?" Draco stopped and didn't say a word, he inhaled deeply before looking at Harry. "There's something I have to tell you_"_  
 _"Harry," Draco interrupted. "We need to talk."_  
 _"Okay," Harry replied carelessly. "But first_"_

_The door opened and revealed a woman with beautiful pale skin, and long black hair. She was rich, Harry could tell that much from looking at her._  
 _"This is Astoria Greengrass." Draco helped her take off her coat, ignoring how confused Harry looked._  
 _"Not to be rude," Harry began. "But I'm confused."_  
 _"She is my fiance." Draco smoothly said._

_Harry felt his throat go dry, and his fingers go numb. He stared at Draco with horror in his eyes. "Are you joking?" He asked. "You know like you usually do?"_  
 _But the blond didn't smile. He only shook his head. "I can't do this anymore." He exclaimed. "The Malfoy family is amongst one of the wealthiest pureblood families." He paused for a while. "We require heirs, pureblood heirs Harry. And you..."_  
 _"But..." Harry's head was spinning. "What are you talking about! You love me, not her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Are you being mind controlled or something! Snap_"_  
 _"Silence Harry!" Draco's voice nearly shook the house. "Astoria Greengrass, is of a Noble pureblood family therefore it is fitting that we join together in wedlock." He sighed. "We didn't work out Harry."_

_"Draco...I have to tell you something!" Harry stammered. "It's important!"_  
 _"I don't care right now." Draco replied._  
 _"Draco, I'm_"_  
 _"Harry," Draco rose his hand, as if to hit Harry. "You have an hour to pack your things and leave."_

_Like something had forced him from the house, Harry only turned around and ran from the Manor. He didn't care that he was wet, he didn't care that he might get sick...he just ran._

_Tears filled his eyes as he stopped and meditated on the life inside his stomach. He never got to tell Draco what he wanted to tell him...he never got to tell Draco that he was pregnant. That he was going to produce an heir for the Malfoy family._

_But it didn't matter. Harry wasn't good enough for Draco...and if he wasn't, neither was the baby._  
 _"I'm sorry..." Harry muttered to his stomach. "For all of this..."_  
 _There was a rumble of thunder as he continued on. He paused and looked up at the sky as the rain fell and hit his face. "I can't provide for you..." He said, taking out his wand. "And...if you were born...you have to understand..." Another rumble of thunder was heard. "Things would just be bad for you...I'm sorry..."_

_He wanted to mutter a curse to kill it, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't bring himself to kill it...no matter what the situation was. It was just a baby, it didn't know the pain it had caused Harry._

_"God..." He muttered. "Why?"_

_He had to be strong, no matter what situation he was in. Time for crying and feeling sorry for himself was over. He was going to be a parent, and he had to. He wouldn't be like Draco and abandon their child. He would provide for it with out without Draco, no matter what the cost was._

* * *

_**Ten Years Later** _

Harry opened his eyes wide as the sunlight flooded his room. Yawning he groped on his nightstand for his overly large spectacles and finally got out of his bed. Slipping his feet into his slippers, he began his long walk downstairs.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." The pictures hanging on the staircase wall greeted, the same way they always had.  
"Good morning." Harry replied, yawning and then stretching. "Is she up yet?" He asked one of the pictures.  
"Yes Sir, she's trying to cook again. Better go stop her before it ends up like last time..."

A mental image of a burnt kitchen popped into his head and quickly Harry made his way down to the kitchen where he already smelled smoke.  
"Gregoria!" He yelled suddenly as he noticed someone else in the kitchen with her, Pansy Parkinson.  
"Good morning Harry." Pansy greeted. "You woke up later than usual. Late enough for Greggy and I to cook something real nice."  
Harry smiled slightly as he entered the kitchen. Sitting at the table, reading an instructions booklet was Gregoria Potter, better known as Greggy. "Daddy!" She yelped as she saw Harry walking towards her. She jumped from the chair and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug.  
"Good morning dear." He greeted, looking into her large grey eyes. "How was your sleep?"  
"Great, what about yours?" She asked. "You look saddened."

He paused and released her. "Just had a bad dream." He half smiled. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes." She replied. "Pansy and I made them all by ourselves."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes, Mr. Potter." Pansy joked. "You've been asking too many questions this morning. I suggest you get ready and come back down when it's ready."  
"Yes ma'am." Harry mocked as he turned around and made his way back upstairs.

The last ten years were not nearly as hard as he had expected. He had an amazing home, and was Head of the Auror Office. The only problem was his broken heart, which was easily patched up years ago by his friends.  
His daughter, Gregoria Potter was the light of his life. Ever Since she was born, every little thing he did was for her. She was kind hearted and very sweet, never asking Harry for many things or never giving him an attitude. He loved that about her...she was like him...not...Draco...

Greggy was nine in three quaters, at least that's what she thought. She was turning eleven soon meaning that Hogwarts was an option. Presently, she attended a muggle school and liked it just fine. Nevertheless, things were happening around her, strange things.

Harry made it to the bathroom just in time before an Owl flew in through the open window. "Good morning, Joanna." He said, shutting the door behind him. "What do we have for today?"

The snowy white owl, carried mail in her beak and kindly handed it to Harry.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and..." He muttered, shrugging slightly.

Already knowing the rest, he opened the envelope and read through it. He wasn't surprised when he saw Gregoria's acceptance letter, and school supply list.  
He placed it on the sink top as he got ready, not really sure whether to show her it or not. Things were fine the way they were, but he wouldn't mind a little change.

* * *

Harry arrived downstairs fresh and clean.  
He wore a plaid shirt and some jeans, very casual, it was a Sunday. Pansy, in her pink dress fixed his plate for him and placed it on the table. Greggy seemed to be absent, and Harry guessed that she was upstairs getting ready, so he spoke.  
"I received the letter." He said, causing Pansy to turn around. "The letter for Hogwarts...for Greggy."  
Pansy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Being your daughter, it was only a matter of time. You should go shopping today, there is a discount Sale in Flourish and Bolts."

"She may not be going." He admitted. "I don't see why she should."

Pansy was silent for a while and crossed her arms. "Harry..." she softly spoke. "As much as you cling to normal life for her, away from magic...she is a witch. I know  _who_  ou are thinking about, and what you are thinking about...but don't make your daughter an outcast. I mean, she knows that you are a wizard...she knows about magic, and about everything. This morning she was asking me about school and I let Hogwarts slip. She said she would love to go there Harry."

"She did? She seems to like the school she's in now." Harry sighed as an image of a familiar blond popped into his head.  
"Did she tell you about the bully that she made into a balloon?"

Harry nearly choked on his food as he held back laughter. "It's not funny Potter." Pansy said. "It's serious."  
"I know." Harry regained himself. "And you're right." He admitted. "I'll talk to her about it today...and we'll shop around a bit."

The timing could not have been better because Greggy fully dressed in a button down shirt and black skirt came rushing down stairs. Her grey eyes were open wide and her curly blond hair flew behind her as she ran.  
"I heard it all!" She exclaimed happily. "Pansy told me about it, and I heard you two talking from upstairs."  
"What about your old school?" Harry asked. "Do you want to leave your friends?"  
"They think I'm weird now." She sounded saddened. "So I guess."

Pansy, at that moment laughed and made way towards the door. "I have to go dears." She said. "But I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

She didn't use the door, she apparated.  
"'Wow!" Greggy exclaimed, touching the air where Pansy had previously been. "Can you do that?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Can you show me?"  
"No." Harry laughed. "You're too young...Now how about going with the Weasley family." He said. "With Rose."  
"Rose is going to?" Greggy asked, have a mental image of her best friend.  
"I should've probably told you all these things years ago but yes...Rose is going to Hogwarts to." He knew that his daughter was confused, but it was still funny.

"Come on to the fireplace." He said, grabbing her arm. "You remember how to travel using floo powder?" He asked, as he walked over to the fireplace and took powder out of what seemed like a large flower pot.  
"Yes!" She grabbed some powder in her hand.  
"And, you do know where we are going?" Harry asked.  
"Yes!" She stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down, clearly announcing, "Weasley Household!".

* * *

Hermione nearly screamed when the fireplace erupted into green flames. Harry and Greggy stepped out looking excited.  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Hello!" He replied. "Has Rose gotten her list yet?"  
"Why in fact she has." Hermione replied as her daughter made her way from behind her, and towards Greggy. "Why?"  
"I was wondering if we could go to Diagon Alley together...this morning." Harry said, shrugging.  
"That would be wonderful!" Hermione pulled Harry from the furnace. "But Ron is at work." She sighed.  
"He is...but it's Sunday." Harry replied.  
"Oh you know him." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. "You stay here, while I get ready. It won't be long."

The three watched Hermione vanish upstairs, and Rose turned to Gregoria. "What house do you want to be in?" She asked.  
"House?" Greggy replied, crossing her arms.  
"You don't know? The four houses of Hogwarts?" Rose asked as Greggy shook her head. "Well, when they put the sorting hat on your head, you'll say 'Anything but Slytherin.' Okay?"  
"Sure." Greggy sounded unsure.

Harry looked at the two girls and smiled lightly. "Our parents were in Gryffindor." Rose said. "We should be to." She looked at Greggy. "Promise you'll be in it, if I am?"  
"Promise." Greggy grinned and looked up as she saw Hermione heading back down the stairs.  
"Was I long?" She asked Harry, who shook his head.  
"Okay then...let's go."

* * *

Flourish and Bolts was different from anything Gregoria had ever seen. Things floated around here and there, people were dressed in strange clothing...it was just pure magic.

When the five (including poor Hugo) arrived in the store, Rose, Hugo and Gregoria left their parent's and went to look around the store.

As they made their way around the shop, they bumped into one of their friends that went by the name, Anthony Snape. He had black hair that covered his face, making him look like a shaggy dog.

He eventually ended up joining their trio.

* * *

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" He asked Greggy, as the four walked.

"I'm not sure." She softly replied. "Rose told me not to go into Slytherin."

Anthony shrugged. "My dad was in Slytherin...but I wouldn't mind being in some place different." He looked at the two Weasley's ahead of them.

"I think I'd be in what ever house_"

"Look here!" Rose yelled as she signaled the four to a large bookshelf that read 'Forbidden'. "D.A.D.A., Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts?" Gregoria asked. "What's that?"

"That's advanced." Anthony said. "Even for you Rose."

"We shouldn't be over here." Little Hugo grabbed the hem of his sister's dress. "Let's go!"

"Hush!" Rose said, taking the book from the shelf.

"Don't open it!" Greggy yelped. "It looks threatening!" And it did, the book was big, dark and full of dusty old pages.

"Stop!" Anthony yelled. "It may be enchanted!"

"Cowards." Rose grinned as she unlatched the lock.

"I wouldn't do that." The voice was male and it was soft.

The four turned around and saw a boy in a suit, with pale blond hair and grey eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked. "By no body consulted you."

Hugo gripped Greggy's shoulders and looked nervously at the two girls. "Who are you?" Greggy asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He replied, crossing his arms. "And I don't think that's a good idea."

" _Malfoy?"_ Rose asked.

"Yes." Scorpius replied. "Do you have a problem with it?" He looked at each of them with a judgmental stare. "Let me guess, you two redheads are Weasley's? My mother told me  _all_ about you."

"What did she say?" Rose asked. "I don't believe she spoke as bad about us as my father does your family." She smirked.

"My mother tells me that your mother is a dirty, stinky mudblood." He replied.

"Hey!" Hugo yelled. "Take it back!" He left his sister and clenched on to Greggy's shoulders.

"Why should I if it's true?" Scorpius laughed.

"Because it's mean." Gregoria had stepped before the Weasley's. "No matter who your mother is."

"And who are you?"

Greggy felt her heart pound as he directed his question towards her.

"Gregoria, Gregoria Potter. People call me Greggy..."

"What an ugly name." Scorpius said. "Well the, I've tried to help you and you only insult me."

"We didn't insult you!" Anthony yelled. "You jerk!"

"I don't have time for you." Scorpius said.

And with that, the young Malfoy left the insulted trio standing there.

"We didn't even ask for his help!" Rose yelled.

"He was mean." Greggy frowned. "Really mean. I hope we don't see him at school."

Meanwhile...both Harry and Hermione were in different ares of the shop, getting things for their children.

Hermione, as usual had vanished, leaving Harry alone.

He didn't mind at all, he only walked around carrying books in one arm and a list in the other. This vaguely reminded him of his childhood years going to Hogwarts. Those fun days he would spend with Ron, Hermione and everybody else...the battles that were held, the love that was lost...

Shaking his head, he quickly went up to the front desk.

"Hello!" The front desk lady turned around with her bright red hair, instantly she recognized Harry as an old student of hers. "Harry!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?"

" Juliet!" He greeted. "I'm shopping for my daughter.I'm guessing you own the shop now?"

"My father passed it down to me , and in his honor I'm giving everybody here discounts." Juliet grinned and looked about. "Everyone seems to enjoy it..." As she trailed off, Harry saw her grin fade. She was staring dead at someone.

"Who is it?" He asked, turning around.

"Look for yourself."

Harry turned around to see three people. A family of three. There was the father, he had pale blond hair and he wore a dark suit, his son was just a smaller version of himself. Then there was the mother who had long black hair and a dark dress on. Her son was whispering something in her ear, causing her to laugh.

Strange enough, they reminded Harry of the Adams family, just the lot of them.

"Who are they?" Harry asked Juliet.

"The Malfoy's." Juliet spat. "That's Astoria, the mother. Every other week she placed ridiculous orders on my clothes, my books ugh..."

As she trailed off, Harry felt a vein in his heart contract. Swallowing hard, he turned towards Juliet and softly spoke, "I'll come back later.".

And without another word he quickly left the front desk and bolted down the isles, looking for Hermione. As usual, he didn't see her anywhere, but luckily the kids were quicker to spot.

"Gregoria!" He yelled, quickly grabbing her hand.

"Daddy?" She asked, noticing the anguish in his voice.

"Let's go..." He said. "You kids, stay here and wait for Hermione."

"Why don't we just go with you?" Anthony asked as Harry pulled his daughter away.

"Whatever." Harry replied nervously. "Just..."

"Daddy?" Greggy asked. "What's wrong?"

Harry never acted like this, at all. He was shaking and sweating badly, as if he was trying to get away. "Is someone after us Daddy?" She asked.

"No!" Harry wasn't even paying when he bumped into a woman nearly knocking her over.

"Mum!" A boy yelled as he helped her keep her balance. "Watch where you're going!" He looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry..." Harry replied, breathless.

"Don't apologize to him!" Rose said. "It's that boy!"

"That mean one!" Hugo corrected.

Astoria, catching her balance stared at the children. "How dare you?" She asked. "Insult my son like that?" She then addressed Harry. "You need to keep these children on a leash!"

"Don't say that to my dad!" Gregoria yelled. "You...you_"

"Astoria!" The voice was distant but loud. It came from a man, who was approaching them quickly. "What's going on here?"

He stopped suddenly when he saw the group there, about to argue with his wife. "Who do you_" He stopped short when he saw Harry, then his eyes moved from the Weasley and Anthony, all the way to the blond girl with grey eyes.

"Sorry..." Harry said, beckoning the children out. "I'm sorry..."

"Serves her right." Rose said. "That_"

"Children go outside...just..."

He didn't want Draco to see him at all, but presently the blond stared at him with huge eyes.

The children left, and Harry quickly followed them, evading the Malfoys.

"Wait..." Harry heard Draco say to his family, briefly excusing himself. This only caused Harry to go outside faster than he intended to, nearly tripping over something.

Gaining his balance, Harry heaved a heavy sigh and stopped, looking at all the people walking. There were families, children, animals, everything that he was used to, everything that made him happy. Draco was just a bad memory...Harry didn't need him. His life was wonderful, he was the Head of the Auror office, he had friends and most of all, he had his daughter.

As the wind flew through his hair, he attempted to walk, but felt something hard grab his shoulder. Forcing back tears, already knowing who it was, Harry turned around and face him.

"Harry." Draco spoke, holding tight to the brunettes arm.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, trying not to lose himself. "Is that your family?" He motioned towards Astoria and the young Malfoy. "They look happy..."

"Hey!" This was a loud high pitched voice.

Draco released Harry as the two stared at Gregoria, who came running over to Harry. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled at the oldest Malfoy.

Draco stared at her curiously noticing her long curly blond hair and her large grey eyes. She looked familiar, strangely familiar...

Quickly Draco's mind raced back to that night, July 31st, the day he had abandoned Harry for Astoria...and that day, Harry had something to tell him.

Draco's eye's opened wide in realization as he stared at the little girl, his daughter...

"Gregoria come on!" Harry commanded, pulling her by her arm. He noticed that terrible look in Draco's eyes. That look of disgust and fear.

"Wait!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"No!" Harry yelled, yanking his arm away. He looked down and noticed the hidden fear in Greggy's eyes. As usual, she was attempting to be just as strong as her Auror Father. "Leave me alone!"

"Harry who is she?" Draco demanded, stepping in front of them. "Is this what you had to tell me that night?"

"What is he talking about?" Greggy sounded confused and looked at her father in bewilderment. "Daddy?"

"No! Draco shut up! No she's not!" It was obvious that it was a lie. "Leave us alone!"

Before Draco could say another word, Harry and Gregoria had apparated, leaving him alone in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Draco stared at the place the two had been once before. Harry was pregnant all those years ago, and Draco had cheated on him. He had left him on his birthday of all days it had to be that one. He knew that he didn't love Astoria at all but it was the duty of a pure blood to marry someone who was of the same status, to keep the line going.

Seeing Harry was hard, seeing his daughter and not knowing a thing about her on the other hand...was unbearable. He couldn't tell Astoria nor Scorpius, but what could he do? He saw the distressed look on his old love's face and how he remembered how quickly he'd left the store. What was Harry feeling, jealousy, anguish?

Astoria had come to join him outside clinging on to his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, he felt sickened by her presence.

"What are you doing out here dear, come now, let us get robes." She said in a voice with so much demand hidden behind its sweetness.

"Yes..I'll be there shortly, go on ahead." He replied, smiling. Draco began to walk ahead, looking for some type of gift shop and then he saw it, the flora shop. Quickly, without even thinking he rushed inside buying a bouquet of twenty four roses. He requested they'd be put in a box so Astoria wouldn't see them.

She didn't question what was inside when they got home, instead she helped herself to ordering the house elf around as usual. As the day went on and the sun began to set, Draco retrieved his quickest owl and handed it the roses.

"Send these to Harry, Harry Potter." He said placing a letter in its mouth. "Hurry, please don't bug him about food or water, I'll give you extra." And with that, the owl flew into the sunset.

* * *

The kids were playing outside as Harry sat in his room and fought back tears.

"Let them out." He heard Hermione say. "You need to."

And without warning, he burst into tears, crying harder than he ever had. "Why!?" He bellowed. "Why did I have to bump into him?"

She sat on the bed, and rubbed his hair. "It's okay." She said. "Just forget about it..." Sighing she sat there for a while before standing up. "I have to go, Ron will be back home soon, he'll be hungry."

Harry only nodded, wiping away tears as she kissed his wet cheek and vanished downstairs.

Harry fell on his bed, face first and trembled heavily. He prayed that Greggy would stay outside because he couldn't bare to be seen like this.

Stopping for an instant, an image of the Malfoy family popped into his head. He pictured Astoria and Draco kissing, hugging...making love. Everything that the two of them, Harry and Draco used to do together. Why was Draco there for Astoria, but not Harry? Was Harry's love just a joke to him, didn't Draco feel anything for him?

Before he sobbed again, a pure black owl flew into Harry's room through the open window, carrying a note in its beak and a bouquet of red roses. Without staying to long, it dropped the letter and flowers in Harry's lap before flying away.

Slowly, Harry opens the beautiful envelope before reading the letter it carried:

_"Harry, we need to talk...you don't know how sorry I am...please reply as soon as you can so I can know when you'll be available._

_Your Love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_PS: Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't get anything sooner."_

Harry let the note and roses fall to the ground and before he knew it, he was crying harder than he had been earlier.

* * *

**So what did you think about that? I haven't re-read this in a long time and I'm curious to see what's written in it, I'll do that later today. Anyway, what did you guys and gals think about it? Won't know unless you tell me. And I'll try to update fast.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with tear streaks on his cheeks and quickly wiped them away.  
How long had he been asleep? Had Gregoria eaten dinner last night?  
All these questions went through his head as he scrambled into his daughter's room and saw that she was missing. Rolling his eyes, he quickly headed downstairs and into the kitchen. There she stood by herself, making breakfast.

"It's almost ready!" She turned to look at him, still in her pajamas. "Go get clean!"  
Without any protest, Harry went back into his room to fetch some clothes. His stomach cringed when he saw the roses and note still lying on his bed. In anger, he grabbed his wand from his nightstand and muttered the proper enchantment. Within seconds, the roses went ablaze and the flame slowly died out.  
Sighing, he bent over and took the note. He read over ever letter carefully before slamming it face down on his night stand, fetching some clothes and then leaving to take a shower. He still needed to figure out what he was going to say, and he wanted it to be fierce.  
"Good morning Love!" Harry addressed his young daughter. "How are we this morning?"

"Fine!" Her voice echoed through the house. "I made rice pudding today, it's really sweet. There, yours is on the table."  
He gave her a kind smile before sitting down and slowly eating. He realized his daughter was more silent than normal. Usually in the mornings, she'd ask him tons of things, about dreams he had occasionally about snakes. But she was silent.  
"Is there anything wrong?" He asked.  
"Well…I have a question." She admitted.

"Fire away." He already knew what it was about.

"Okay." She turned to face him. "Who was that man in Diagon Alley. You seemed to know each other."

"He's one of those rich and wealthy pure blood wizards that believe he's better at everything. He and his family."  
"Did you go to school with him?"

"Yes, I did." Harry replied. "He bullied Hermione, Ron and I nonstop. He and his gang of idiotic Slytherins."

"That figures. His son was mean to Rose, Hugo and Anthony. And me too. He called Rose a mudblood." Gregoria said. "What ever that means."

"He is exactly, like his father. You do this now, if you see him or his father or his mother, you stay your distance away." He glared at his daughter. "You promise."  
"I do." He heard the honesty in her voice. "While you're at work, can I go to Anthony's house?"  
"I don't see the harm in it." Harry smiled. "Sure, just don't do anything stupid."  
After Harry finished dinner, he retreated back upstairs and wrote something long, something very long in response to Draco's letter. After he was done, he called for his owl and instantly, the letter was taken just a bit, Harry went back downstairs, waved his daughter goodbye and apparated into thin air.

* * *

Draco frowned deeply as he held the piece of parchment in his hands. Over and over he read the parchment, every single letter. Harry was furious when he wrote this, Draco could tell and he had every right to be.  
Sighing, he read it one more time.

_"Dear Lord Malfoy,_   
_Excuse me if you believe that this is immature, but what you did…now that was something else. Thanks for the roses, they made a very nice stain on my carpet when I burned them to ashes. Oh and that excuse for an apology you sent me, I wouldn't be surprised if you got your little boy to write it. That being said, I have completely forgotten about you up until this point and honestly…I'd love to keep it that way. My daughter and I are very happy without the stupid Malfoy family ruining our lives. That being said, stay away from us._   
_PS: These roses look awfully expensive, you're luck I don't piss on them._   
_-Harry"_

In anger, he crumpled the paper up and threw it as far as he could. A house elf standing there shuddered a bit as he raced to retrieve it.  
"No." He said. "Leave it there." He looked at the elf in anger. "And leave my presence at once."  
The sad elf simply bowed its head and vanished, leaving Draco alone.

"Scorpius!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Within seconds, his son was upstairs, in his room. "Yes sir, Father?"  
"We're heading out later today." Draco said, facing him. "So get ready."  
"Yes sir, Father." Scorpius replied, and like a robot, exited the room. Heaving a heavy sigh, Draco sat down on his bed and looked down. He knew that he had to make things right, even if that meant going behind his wife's back.

* * *

Anthony Snape's house was a large two story with a few acres of green grass in front of it. Anthony's mother, Mrs. Snape, Greggy called her, was obsessed with planting, growing and gardening. She'd enchanted her plants to grow faster and bigger, so now…there were vines creeping up the house.  
When Greggy arrived through the fireplace, she saw Anthony carrying a chicken in his hands. "Greggy!" He yelled, nearly falling back. "I didn't know you were coming."  
She shrugged, as the chicken jumped from his grasp and he made way to chase it. His shaggy black hair was getting into his face, making it hard for him to see.  
"Do you need help?" Greggy raced to get the chicken with him and with some effort, the two caught their prisoner.  
"What should we do with him?" Anthony looked at Greggy.  
"She, is not yours?" Greggy corrected him.  
Anthony shook his head. "I found her wandering around this morning and decided to catch her. Guess she's no use. I'll let her free."  
The two went outside and let the chicken run wild in the backyard. Sighing, Greggy's pulled at her dress and sat down in the grass. "Wanna go back to Diagon Alley? Just to look around."  
"You think we'll meet that mean boy?"  
"If we do, we can probably take him on." Gregoria smiled. "You know we can."

* * *

"A letter and roses! I mean, how cheesy can he be?" Harry asked, walking around Ron's cubicle.  
"Mmhmm." Ron carelessly replied, preoccupied by some muggle game.  
"And the letter was so pitiful, it was almost sad!"  
"Mmhm." Ron said again, this time making it obvious that his brain was absent.  
"Ronald Weasley, are you paying any attention?" Harry crossed his arms and turned towards Ron who seemed surprised.  
"You know what I think?" Ron asked. "You need to talk to him, just settle everything. He has a family, you have a family right?  
Harry sighing, simply nodded. "Don't let him destroy you, okay?" Ron said. "You're my friend...I don't want to see a prick like Malfoy ruining your life."

"You're right...I should just be done with it right?"  
"Right." Ron grinned. "How's Greggy?"  
"She's fine...she's playing with another one of her friends."  
"Hmm." Ron said as he went back to his work.  
"Hmm." Harry replied, leaving Ron's office and returning to his own.

* * *

"Should we be here?" Anthony asked. "Alone?"  
"Rose was right, you do worry too much!" Greggy grabbed on to her friend's sleeve and pulled him through the crowds of people. "Let's be free for a while!"

"I like being free." Anthony reassured. "But..."

"Look over there!" Gregoria yelled, dragging Anthony into what seemed like a shop filled with brooms. "Why would people be so crazy over brooms?" She looked at Anthony.

"Quittich." He replied as the two both looked up at a large broom behind glass.

"What?" Greggy looked at him. "What is that?"

"It's a sport." Anthony looked at her. "You'll learn about it when you're sorted."

"What?"

"We should split for a second or two." Anthony said. "You're not used to this stuff are you?"

Gregoria shook her head.

"Then it'll be good for you." Anthony sighed. "Let's meet back here, twenty minutes?"

"Sure!"

The two quickly separated and went into different shops within the alley.

* * *

Draco and Scorpius, as usual , walked in silence.

The two were  _not_ very close at all, after all he was only conceived for inheritances, nothing else. As far as his relationship with his mother, well that was even worse than his relationship with his father. The Malfoy's, Scorpius figured out, never loved each other.

At least not in his immediate family. It was only a pureblood scheme.

A girl, with long blond hair caught Scorpius' eye as he walked. He recognized her from before and feeling guilt, he excused himself from his father's side and rushed into a store that read :

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

It would ruin his pride, but he ignored that fact and quickly entered.

When he finally got a good look at the place, he realized how different he was from everybody else. People were happy, they were talking and trying out new things...he just seemed depressed.

As he looked around, the young girl finally appeared, holding something pink in her hand. Scorpius didn't hesitate to greet her.

"Hi!" He said, causing her to turn around. Her large grey eyes got big but suddenly squinted when she realized who she was looking at.

"You." She said. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms and looked at him. "Are you here to make fun of me?" She wore a practically pink dress with a small sweater over it. If anything she looked really pretty.

"Sorry." He said. "For yesterday, Greggy." She raised an eyebrow. "I know, I was rude to you and your friends."

He looked genuinely sorry, and Gregoria could see it in his face. "It's okay...did you have a reason?"

"My mother." He replied.  
"I see." She sounded sympathetic. "Are you here alone?"

"No, my father is here with me." Scorpius sighed.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Greggy's voice was uplifting.

"I'll try!" He replied softly. "I really will."

"Great." Greggy smiled. "Tomorrow then, at this place. I'll bring my friends, so you can apologize to them. Then you won't seem so lonely, like you do now."

Unknowingly, a grin made its way to his face. She was right...he was lonely and it would be nice to have friends for a change.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating....I feel guilty. Tell me what you think!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

I trust that you've bought everything you require." That was Astoria's greeting as her son and husband arrived home.  
"It got late, and Scorpius distanced himself from me, for most of the time. I had to spend time finding him, we'll complete our shopping tomorrow." Draco replied, sounding less than amused. He advanced past his son and wife and retired upstairs in his office.  
"Why have you caused your father so much stress?" Astoria asked her son as he shoved past her. "Scorpius!" She yelled.  
"Leave me alone!" The young boy replied as he went upstairs and shut his door.  
Sighing just a bit, Astoria brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Her family was not the happy one she expected...after all she was arranged to marry Draco even though she was in love with someone else at the time.  
Now, her son didn't even love her, and she and her husband...well that was a totally different story.  
Her life wasn't as she planned it...and in all honesty she hated it.

* * *

Greggy was sitting downstairs, watching television. Harry had arrived home a little later she had and presently, he was making dinner.  
"How was your day?" He shouted from the kitchen.  
"I went back to Diagon Alley!" She replied from the living room. "Can we go back tomorrow?"  
"Sure." He sighed, turning off the stove and walking into the living room. "Did you find anything new?"  
"Everything in Diagon alley… Anthony went with me." It seemed as if she was holding something back.  
"Do you want to tell me something?" He stood before her, in front of the television, crossing his arms. Greggy quickly shook her head.

"Gregoria." Harry said it in a low voice, causing his daughter to tremble inside. Just by looking into her large grey eyes, he knew she had something to hide.  
"I may've…" She paused. "That boy…Scorpius…he apologized to me today."  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Harry sat down next to her and closed his eyes for a while. She felt a little nervous, as she wondered what he would say.  
"You have a big heart Greggy, and I wouldn't want to see that tampered with. But please, limit your time around that family. They are rich and extremely wealthy. If you even harm a hair on his body…terrible things could happen to you." Harry said, rubbing her hair.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yes." Harry paused for a while. "But, if anything ever the Malfoy's do anything to hurt you…I'll make sure I step in to help you out." And then the two laughed, a much needed one at that. Harry pulled his small daughter into a hug thinking how perfect the two were together.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked a house elf that currently entered his room.  
"Yes young master!" It_or she sounded very happy. She turned to look at him with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Today, I met a really nice girl in Diagon Alley." He began, looking up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. "Her name was Gregoria. She had pretty blond hair and huge grey eyes."  
"Is the young master in love?" The elf asked, perking up her ears.  
"No, she was just awfully nice to me, even after I bullied her and her friends."  
"If I may, young master, why were you mean to her?"  
"I tried to help them with something and they didn't want my help…I just got angry and reacted like a pureblood wizard usually would. At least, that's how my mother taught me." Scorpius sighed.  
"If I may again, I believe that you should choose your own personality. Young master has no real friends because of his attitude."  
"Yeah…you're right about that one." Scorpius sounded sad. "I've only been around other purebloods my age. Some 'social circle' thing my mother came up with. But those kids aren't my real friends."  
"During you duration at Hogwarts, you must change the way you act if you wish to befriend people. And if anything, tell the sorting hat, 'Anything but Slytherin_"  
The door swung open, revealing Astoria. "That's enough." She told the elf. "You leave my son alone and don't you dare fill his mind with poison like that."  
"Yes…Mistress." The elf said, bowing and leaving the room. "Draco shall deal with you when he returns home."  
When the elf left, Scorpius sat up in his bed and stared angrily at his mother. "What the hell was that for?"  
"Language!" Astoria replied. "And no good comes from a wizard who takes life lessons from a bloody elf." She crossed her arms. "Dinner is ready."  
"I don't want to eat with you, or with father. I'd rather eat with the elves."  
"How dare you say that!" Astoria bellowed. "We are your family!?"  
"Ha!" Scorpius jumped out of his bed. "Family? Is that what you call this? A family! Father is hardly home half of the time and your gone even more. You never talk with each other, unless you must and when have you two ever done anything to spend time with me?"  
"Scorpius…" Astoria was at a loss of words.  
"This is no family mother." He clarified. "It's just a group of stupid people put together so their class can be inherited. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Angrily, Astoria marched over to her son and grabbed him by the collar. "Wait until Draco gets home!"  
"Great, then he can say the same thing and tell me how unhappy he is with me. Let go of me mother." Scorpius commanded. "I want nothing to do with you at the moment."

* * *

The next day, as usual, was busy. Report after report was being stacked on Harry's desk as he flipped through the ink filled parchment.  
"You need a day off." Ron entered his office, tossing his wand in the air.  
"Sunday." Harry replied.  
"I mean a real day off." Ron corrected. "Look at you, you're all stressed, here." Ron took two invitations from his pocket. "It's Lavender's daughter's birthday pretty soon. She really wants Greggy, Rose and Anthony to come."  
"Ah…" Harry read over the invitation, having a mental image of the very insecure Lavender Zabini. She always hid her face behind a red scarf, no matter what her husband said to comfort her.  
"I'll see about it, she can probably go."  
"Okay then." Ron grinned and quickly left Harry's office.

Harry sat back and read the papers on his desk until, a woman ran into his room, looking very sheepish. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter!" She said. "But someone wishes to see you. It's very urgent!"  
"Send them in." Harry said, placing the papers down. "But it needs to be quick."

Harry wasn't paying attention when he heard to door open. "Shut it behind you." He commanded, still not paying attention.

When he heard the slam of the door, he quickly spun around in his chair and nearly screamed when he saw Draco.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking at Draco. The blond looked sick and unkempt, but Harry didn't care.  
"Harry_"  
"Do you not understand English?" Harry stood up and glared at Draco. "I want you to get out of here and stay away from me and my family!"  
"We need to talk!" Draco bellowed.  
"About what?" Harry threw his hands up and laughed. "What the hell is there to talk about? You left me that night for a pure blood witch so you could get some stupid heir!"

"Harry just sit down!" Draco walked towards him. I made a mistake...I never knew that...Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried." Surprisingly, Harry sat down. "I tried to tell you that I was pregnant with your child! After you kicked me out, I was about to kill her because I hated you, and she was a part of you! But I didn't want to be like you!" Again Harry stood up as he saw Draco take a picture from his desk.  
"You put that down!" Harry commanded, snatching the picture of Greggy from Draco's hand.  
"She's our daughter." Draco still stared at the picture.  
Harry's green eyes opened wide and he raced towards Draco. "How  _dare_  you! How dare you even speak of her as being  _your_ daughter!"

The two were nose to nose, nearly lip to lip. Draco was able to breathe in Harry's anger as those green eyes literally sliced through his soul...judging him. He was guilty, and he deserved Harry's hate and wrath, but more than anything, he wanted forgiveness.  
In the pit of his stomach, Harry felt emotions erupting from long time ago and tries to ignore them. Closing his eyes, he feels Draco near him, and softly...the blond presses his lips on the brunettes. Harry does do anything, he only allows Draco to pull him into a tight embrace, and hold him.  
Harry tasted Draco and remembered his rich and wealthy flavor. It was something he had missed all those years ago, but he hated to admit that to himself.

Then something happened. In Harry's mind, he realized that this was only leading up to an affair, that Draco was married.  
Without a word, Harry pushed away from Draco and punched him in his face. Draco stared back at him, in pure shock, trying to read his face.

"You shit, Draco!" Harry yelled. "You cheating whore!" He turned around and took his wand from his desk and pointed it at Draco. "Get out!"  
"Harry_"  
"Get the hell out! I hate you Draco!" Harry's hand was trembling. "I really hate you! I hate everything about you!"

"Just listen, for once in you_"

" _CRUCIO_!" Harry yelled without even thinking. He didn't even care that Draco was on the floor, writhing in pain. He wanted Draco to feel every single thing he felt that night, no matter how gruesome.

 


End file.
